xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Labyrinthos
Labyrinthos, located on Old Miltia's capital Dasgupta, was the main headquarters of the U-TIC Organization during the Miltian Conflict. It also housed the Zohar and the Song of Nephilim. Labyrinthos should not be confused with the Mizrahi Cerebral Sciences Research Center (C.S.R.C.), which would later become the Acute Neurosis Treatment Facility (A.N.T.F.) They have a close proximity to one another, but they aren't the same. Miltian Conflict During the Miltian Conflict, Joachim Mizrahi used Labyrinthos as a lab for his Zohar experiments and Realian creation (MOMO Mizrahi, although she was born on the Proto Merkabah). During the Third Descent Operation, a mysterious explosion occurred and Mizrahi fell to his death. A mysterious shadow radiated from the building and supposedly engulfed Canaan, thus knocking out his recollections of the final hours of the Miltian Conflict. Also located within the Labyrinthos complex was the station where the U.R.T.V.s confronted U-DO at. At the end of the Miltian Conflict, the large tower and the rest of Old Miltia disappeared into the Abyss, the double black hole that appeared in the Miltian system as a result of U-DO going berserk. Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht In Episode I, Labyrinthos appears in the Encephalon dive. Joachim's spirit, memory or ghost appears to MOMO, preaching on the top of Labyrinthos about Revelation 20 from the Bible, before an explosion occurs and he falls to his "death" again, causing MOMO to cry in sorrow. Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse However, during Xenosaga Episode II, Old Miltia and Labyrinthos reappeared for Ormus and Albedo Piazzolla, after Albedo stole MOMO's Y-Data. After Labyrinthos was infiltrated by Shion Uzuki's party, they noticed that the building was intact, except for weblike substances that seemed to be some sort of U-DO residue. However, after the appearance of Proto Omega from deep within Labyrinthos, and the detachment of the Original Zohar from the link (Cecily and Cathe), Labyrinthos became ground zero for a planet wide transformation into the Omega System. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra In Xenosaga Episode III, Labyrinthos is explored in what the group believes is the past. Shion visits her mother, Aoi Uzuki, and her father, Suou Uzuki, in the Acute Neurosis Treatment Facility. A teenage Kevin Winnicot was also working alongside Joachim Mizrahi. Shion would water planted flowers by the entrance. As the Miltian Conflict occurs, the facility is attacked by 27-Series Asura Realians. It turns out that this wasn't Labyrinthos in the past, but in another universe: Shion's subconscious. Episode I database Legend has it that Daedalus built a great maze in Knossos, Crete, to imprison the half-human, half-beast minotaur. It is unknown as to why this name was given to an U-TIC Organization facility. The etymology is Labrys, a Greek word for a double-bladed ax. Episode III database The name of the tower that serves as the U-TIC Organization's central headquarters. The term is also generally used to refer to all of the headquarters' buildings. The Acute Neurosis Treatment Facility (the former C.S.R.C.) and the Song of Nephilim were a part of its facilities. Top secret research, including that on the Original Zohar and the Vessels of Anima, was conducted in an underground experimental facility. During the Miltian Conflict, the tower was invaded by the Federation URTV special forces. However, the Song of Nephilim was allowed to launch, escaping the planet with a one-third of the Organization's staff. The tower is also the place where Joachim Mizrahi fell to his death. Afterwards, Labyrinthos was set to be taken over by the Federation military, but they were unable to stop the space-time anomaly that Joachim had set off. Most of the tower's research material, including the Original Zohar, was sealed off along with Miltia. Rumor has it that a Salvator unit in command of the URTVs took some research material from Miltia just before it was sealed off. However, the confusion caused by the space-time anomaly and the Gnosis phenomenon has left us with no accurate records, so it is unknown whether there is any truth to this rumor. Etymology Labyrinthos is a reference to an ancient Greek myth about a maze on the island of Crete, which housed the infamous half-human, half-beast Minotaur. The etymology is "Labrys", a Greek word for a double-bladed ax. Gallery Lab.png|Art. City01.png|Art. LabyrinthosAMY.png|Labyrinthos. Lab1.png|Labyrinthos in the distance. Labyyy.png|Labyrinthos in the distance. MiltiaCap3.png|Labyrinthos. OutsideLaby.png|Labyrinthos' entrance. Lab2.png|Labyrinthos' entrance. Labo1.png|Labyrinthos' entrance. Labo2.png|Labyrinthos' entrance. Shio2.png|Shion planting flowers. AoiSleep.png|Shion and her mother Aoi in Aoi's hospital room. InsideLab1.png|Acute Neurosis Treatment Facility. InsideLab2.png|Acute Neurosis Treatment Facility. InsideLab3.png|4th floor: Central Management. InsideLab4.png|5th floor: Acute Neurosis Special Treatment Area. InsideLab5.png|5th floor: Acute Neurosis Special Treatment Area. TreatmentBlood.png|ANTF during the Miltian Conflict. Mil1.png|Labyrinthos during the Miltian Conflict. Laby.png|Labyrinthos during the Miltian Conflict. Category:Locations